


Due to Illness

by pauraque



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, Bondage, Community: pornish_pixies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-19
Updated: 2004-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauraque/pseuds/pauraque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter suspends his disbelief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Due to Illness

**Author's Note:**

> For the Bondage Challenge at Pornish Pixies. Keladry helped.

Peter sits on a low stool, rubbing his hands together between his knees, watching and waiting. He can hear his master's voice, muffled and echoey in the room upstairs, and wonders if he'll be back soon. James must be uncomfortable, lying on the ground that way, arms behind his back, and there's no reason to leave him for so long.

The torchlight makes dark fingers flicker over James's body; he arches and twists as though he can feel them play across his skin. The quiet is stifling, broken only by Peter's breathing and the sound of something wet dripping in the corner.

Peter stands up. James squints up at him, gaze blurry and eyebrows pressed together in fear. See, now— there's no need for that. No need to leave him lying here scared. James's legs tense and relax against the lines that bind his calves together. His legs are lean and strong from Quidditch, and whiter than Peter had remembered. Peter crouches down on the hard, damp floor and works his fingers underneath the tight lashes, worried they're cutting off the circulation to James's feet. Shaking his head, he slides his palm idly up the inside of James's thigh, almost to the lower edge of his underpants. James twitches as if it tickles, and his arms flex against his bonds.

Peter gets down awkwardly on his elbow, lying down beside him. James's forehead is bleeding. Peter smoothes his damp hair over it comfortingly, and can feel James tremble under his hand. Peter passes his fingers briefly across his tongue to taste the salt and warm metal, and leans some of his weight onto James's side. He can't hear James breathing through the Silencing Charm, but he feels his abdomen's rapid rise and fall, and that's good, he wants to know he's still there.

'S'all right, you know,' he says, running his hand over James's shoulder, hot and clammy. 'He'll be back. Over soon.'

He presses onto James's hip, and James jerks away, mouthing something up at the ceiling. Peter can see the cords in his pale neck. He buries his face in James's sweat-sticky chest, breathing him in. 'You forgive me, don't you?' he murmurs. 'Of course you do. Of course.'

He rubs himself against James's straining thigh, clutching at his ribs, his shoulders, his nipples. He really doesn't mean to let himself, but he starts to feel too good, and he grips James's tense arms with both hands and grinds out a short, shallow climax.

He grunts, unsatisfied, sweat trickling down his temple. He looks up, and James has turned his face away, clenching his eyes shut. The shadows under his lower lip make it look like his mouth is bleeding. Peter puts his fingers on his cheek and tries to turn his head back again. He resists, so Peter takes him firmly by the jaw and forces it. 'James,' he breathes.

James opens his eyes. He's trying to say something again.

Peter drags himself further up and gets very close to James's face. Places his ear against his dry lips. 'What,' he says. 'What is it.' James mouths words against him, slow and deliberate, but Peter can't make them out.

He stands up with some difficulty, making a face at the sticky mess in his trousers. There must be a loo somewhere upstairs, and he needs to find his master... James doesn't deserve to be left alone.

As he begins to climb the staircase, he glances back over his shoulder at James, still talking without sound, and he wonders faintly when it happened that James stole Lily's eyes.


End file.
